Sam Winchester (AtlantisUchiha)
Sama Winchester is a hunter, Man of Letters along with his brother Dean and the True Vessel of Lucifer. Sam became a hunter after Brady attacked and killed his girlfriend under Azazel orders so Sam would return hunting. He later becomes the husband of Archangel Gabriel. Appearance Personality History Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Season 11 Special Child Abilities As a result of being fed demon blood as a baby by Azazel and thus being branded as one of the Special Children, Sam has exhibited over the course of the series various supernatural powers and an immunity to demon powers and diseases. Initially his powers were weak and fluctuating due his inexperience and later hesitation of using said powers. At the start of the fourth season, Sam has begun drinking demon blood under Ruby's tutelage in order to become stronger, eventually manifesting the ability to exorcise demons with his mind. By consuming ever greater amounts of demon blood (which became an addiction to him), his powers continued to grow to the point where he could exorcise and destroy white-eyed demons such as Alastair and ultimately Lilith. After Lucifer's release, it was finally revealed that the reason Sam was fed and compelled to feed on demon blood, was to strengthen and prepare him as the perfect vessel for the fallen Archangel on Earth. When having consumed several gallons of demon blood, Sam destroyed Lucifer's demon bodyguards with a minor thought. Sam would lose his powers and craving for the blood on two occasions: first when Lucifer was released and God took him and Dean away from Lucifer and cleared Sam from the blood, the second, when he was resurrected and released from Lucifer's Cage. Sam's powers included: *'Precognition' - Sam possessed the power to see into the future and even have visions of people in danger. *'Clairsentience' - Initially, Sam's powers manifested solely as a form of heightened senses allowing him to sense the presence of supernatural. Sam is able to sense supernatural presences in the old Winchester family home and was able to sense Dean's spirit during a time of great stress. *'Telekinesis' - When under extreme situations, Sam displayed minor feats of telekinesis. His power grew considerably the more demon blood he consumed to the point where he could throw around and restrain top-level demons such as Alastair and Lilith by using his mind with the wave of a hand. *'Super strength' - The demon blood also increased Sam's physical strength, allowing him to overpower low-level demons and humans, including his brother Dean. *'Immunity' - Sam was completely immune to a variety of demonic powers and of those of other Special Children. Even before he started to consume demon blood, he was unaffected by Andrew Gallagher and Ansem Weems' Mind Control powers, the Croatoan Virus, and Lilith and Samhain's White Light. Although Lilith was initially able to use telekinesis to incapacitate Sam, he became immune to her powers (including her telekinesis) after she tried to kill him with White Light. As he continued to drink demon blood, he even became immune to other demons' powers, such as Alastair's telekinesis. However, after he stopped drinking demon blood, he lost his immunity to other demons' powers. *'Exorcism' - Under Ruby's tutelage, Sam learned how to use his powers to exorcise demons with his mind. Initially he had extreme difficulty with controlling and maintaining this power due to his initial hesitation of drinking demon blood. Though he was able to exorcise Samhain with a minimal consumption of demon blood, he was unable to do more than make Alastair choke and later on had no effect whatsoever on Lilith. However once he committed himself to drink the blood and destroy Lilith, his powers grew to the point where he could exorcise virtually any demon. After drinking two demons dry he could exorcise five demons at once. As he continued, his powers evolved to the point of being able to permanently kill demons. *'Demon Detection' - Under severe craving for demon blood due to Famine's power, Sam could detect demons within a short proximity. *'Demon Torture' - Sam also was able to cause demons extreme levels of pain which he used to torture them for information. He was so skilled at this ability that Alastair (who had a very strong will and withstood hours of torture from Dean and the angels) broke within seconds and another demon begged for death. *'Demon Destruction' - After drinking more blood than usual from Ruby and having been honing his powers for months, Sam was able to kill a demon as powerful as Alastair. By drinking an even larger amount of blood from both Ruby and another demon, drinking that demon dry, Sam managed to kill the firstborn demon, Lilith, though it still required extreme concentration and difficulty and left him drained of his abilities. When preparing to say yes to Lucifer, Sam drank several gallons of demon blood, which allowed him to kill Lucifer's demon bodyguards with minimal mental effort and without moving. Trivia/Notes *The Special Child Abilities list was taken from the Mother Site, all credits goes to the creator of the list who organised it.